28 June 1988
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1988-06-28 ;Comments *Peel is going to a Bros concert on Thursday to review them. He saw Wet Wet Wet at a concert the previous week expecting to dislike them, but surprisingly liked them. *Session band Doom play on Friday at the Ipswich Caribbean Centre, along with Napalm Death, Extreme Noise Terror and Electro Hippies."Could be the gig of the year," says JP, who will be there with mates from Germany who are coming over for the one night. *Two tracks played from the 'Strummin' Mental! Volume Five' compilation - "rare primitive instrumental rock and roll, wailing and pounding," the sleeve says. Also two from Amayenge. Sessions *Doom #1. Recorded: 1988-06-19. Repeated: 20 July 1988 Tracklisting *Wonder Stuff: A Wish Away (LP – The Eight Legged Groove Machine) Polydor # *Project Club: Dance With The Devil (Balearic Mix) (12") Supreme *Doom: Sympton Of The Universe / Multi Nationals (Peel Session) *Johnny Thunders and Patty Paladin: Can't Seem To Make Your Mine (LP – Copy Cats) Jungle *Courtney Melody: Loving Woman (12") Waterhouse *Bongwater: We Did It Again (LP – Double Bummer) Shimmy Disc *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Something Nice (12") In Tape *Gherkin Jerks: Don't Dis The Beat (7" – Stomp The Beat) Gherkin : (JP: 'Before that it was Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons, a single coming your way shortly in In Tape records called 'Something Nice', the title of it and an adequate description of the record as well I think'.) *Doom: Exploitation (Peel Session) *Amayenge: Lelo Baleisa (LP – Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *Beep Beep & The Road Runners: Shiftin' Gears (v/a LP – Strummin' Mental ! Volume Five) Link *Dub Sex: Caved In (7" – The Underneath) Cut Deep *Jungle Brothers: Black Is Black (LP – Straight Out The Jungle) Gee Street *Wire: Silk Skin Paws (LP – A Bell Is A Cup... Until It Is Struck) Mute *Doom: Circles / No Religion (Peel Session) *Sam And Bill: I Feel Like Cryin' (v/a LP – The Deep South) Kent *''(tape flip: approximately 10 minutes lost)'' *Pooh Sticks: I Know Someone Who Knows Someone Who Knows Alan McGee Quite Well (5x7" Box Set - The Pooh Sticks) Fierce FRIGHT 021-025 # *''File resumes'' *Jewel T: I Like It Loud (12") Jewel # *Wedding Present: Go Out And Get 'Em Boy (Live Version) (split 7" flexi with McCarthy - You're Alive / Go Out And Get 'Em Boy! (Live Version)) Sound Affects FLEXSOUND 1 # *Fred Astaire: Slap That Bass (LP – Shall We Dance - 1926 To 1937) BBC : (JP: 'I've never heard that before or seen the film which it was taken from.') *Doom: Relief (Peel Session) *Amayenge: No title *Perfect Daze: Barstool On The Floor (7" – Regular Jailbreak) Vinyl Solution # *Captain Beefheart and the Magic Band: Hobo Chang Ba (LP – Trout Mask Replica) Straight *Cool C: Down To The Grissle (12") Hilltop Hustlers *Dwarves: College Town (v/a LP – Raw Cuts Volume Six - American Psych Wars) Satellite *Too Much Texas: Hurry On Down (12") Ugly Man *Varatones: Repeto (v/a LP – Strummin' Mental ! Volume Five) Link *Doom: Sold Out / War Crimes (Peel Session) : (JP: 'And to end tonight's programme, here's one for the pig') *Leonard Cohen: Sisters Of Mercy (LP – Songs Of Leonard Cohen) CBS : news : clip of Brian Matthew's Round Midnight programme : Tracks marked # available on HO John Peel 6 1988 File Name *Peel Show 1988-06-28(p) ;Length *1h 59m 47s (1h 49m 25s) ;Other *Thanks to John Leonhard's Dad for the recording ;Available *mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Shows Category:Available online Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes